Mama Day
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Jackson and Greta celebrate Mother's Day with Morgan, and invite Nick and little Finn to celebrate with them.


**Jackson, Greta and little Finn are my original characters, but I don't one CSI.**

 **To my readers in the USA, Happy Mother's Day!**

 **Thought I should write a Mother's Day story with Jackson and Greta. And I thought it would be cool to include baby Finn. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

After working doubles for a week, Morgan just wanted to sleep. She moaned lazily as she hugged her pillow closer. All she wanted to do was sleep.

But her two-year-old daughter Greta didn't know that.

The toddler came in to her parents room as fast as her little legs could go, with her brother and father following behind. Before Greg and Jackson could stop her, Greta shouted, "Happy Mama Day!"

Morgan opened her eyes to see her daughter smiling widely. "Hey, sweetie," she said with a yawn.

"Up, mama!" Greta said. "You need up!"

"Greta," Jackson said with a laugh. "It's still early. We haven't even made her breakfast yet."

"Yeah," Greg said as he hugged his kids. "You've got to wait for mama to wake up and fix her breakfast."

"I love mama now!" Greta said.

"And we'll still love her at breakfast," Jackson said. "But mama needs sleep." He smiled at his mom. "That was one of my gifts for you!"

"Thank you, sweet pea, " Morgan said with a warm smile.

Greta grabbed Morgan's hand. "Come, mama! You need up!"

"Aw," Morgan said as she pulled Greta up on the bed. "I love you and your brother and daddy very much."

"We love you, " Greg and Jackson said.

Greta wondered why her mother was not getting out of bed to spend the day with her. "Mama! You need up!"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh softly at her sweet daughter. "I need to get up so we can have breakfast and we can spend the day together, right?"

"Yes!" Greta answered.

"And we're treating you to lunch!" Jackson said.

"Show mama, baba!" Greta said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said. Greg handed him the card he'd set on Morgan's bedside table. "I drew this, and Greta drew on it, too. See?" Jackson showed her the lines and colors they'd drawn on her handmade Mother's Day card.

"Oh, how pretty!" Morgan said.

"Me do dat!" Greta said as she pointed to lines of pink, purple and yellow on the construction paper.

"You did?" Morgan asked Greta. "Did Jackson help?"

"Nope!" Greta and Jackson said. Jackson smiled at his sister. "She did that part herself."

"Wow," Morgan said with a smile. "I have two very talented kids." She gave Jackson and Greta hugs. "Thank you."

"Dada got you piddy flower!" Greta said as she pointed to the pink roses Greg brought.

"He did," Morgan said as she kissed her husband. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Greg said. He smiled at his children. "Let's go finish mama's breakfast."

"Mama, you want beckfast?" Greta asked.

"Sure," Morgan said.

Greg took Greta's hand. "You want some pancakes, sweet girl?"

"Yes!" Greta answered as she hopped off the bed. "Chockate chip pancakes!"

Morgan smiled. "Ooh, sounds good."

Jackson giggled as Greta told Greg that Morgan needed extra chocolate. He smiled at his mother. "Mama, are you mad we woke you up early?"

"No," Morgan said. As much as she wanted to sleep, she loved just simple moments with her family.

Morgan sensed Jackson was concerned about something. "What's up, sweet pea?"

Taking a deep breath, Jackson asked, "Can we invite Uncle Nicky and Finn to lunch with us?"

Morgan smiled lovingly at her thoughtful son. She and everyone wished Julie were here and raising little Finn with Nick, but everyone loved the little boy. "That is a very sweet idea. Would you like to call your Uncle Nicky and ask?"

"Yes!" Jackson said as he took Morgan's cell phone. She smiled as Jackson waited for Nick to pick up.

"Hi, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said when Nick answered. "Do you wanna come have lunch with us? If you don't wanna come, that's okay. But I really want you and Finn to come."

A few hours later, Nick and Finn joined Greg and the family at their house. Finn ran in and hugged his good pal Greta.

Jackson rushed up and hugged Nick. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Well, thank you for inviting me and Finney," Nick said. He smiled when he saw Greg's daughter showing Finn her toys and the children talking in their own little language.

Jackson led Nick to the couch for Morgan to show him her cards and presents. "That is really sweet of you, big guy," Nick said.

Greg called Jackson to help set the table and he ran to the kitchen. Morgan smiled at her children and Nick's son.

Nick smiled at the sight of his son playing with Greg's daughter. Morgan saw his thoughtful smile. "I'm glad you could come," she told him.

"Thanks for inviting me," Nick said.

As they sat down at the table, Morgan thanked the kids for her Mother's Day cards and presents.

"Hey, Jacks?" Greg said. "I think mama liked her presents."

"Yeah," Jackson said.

Nick smiled at his godson. "So...Jackson? I love spending time with you, but...why did you invite us?"

Jackson smiled at his sister and Finn still chatting away. "Because Finn is part of our family. And even if his mama's not here, he shouldn't be left out on Mother's Day."

Nick's lower lip trembled as he smiled at his thoughtful godson. Morgan and Greg had warm smiles on their faces. "Well, thank you, big guy," Nick said. "That was very, very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome," Jackson said as he sipped his chocolate milk.

"Ah!" Finn shrieked, causing Greta to giggle.

Morgan smiled at the sweet little boy. "I know Finn doesn't remember her, but I think his mommy would love that he's spending today with his best buddies."

"He and his daddy," Greg added. He smiled at his best friend.

Nick smiled. "Yeah. I know I'm happy to be spending today with you guys." He smiled at Finn. "How bout you, Finney? You having a good time?"

"Ah!" Finn said with a giggle. Everyone smiled at the sweet, innocent little boy.

"Mama," Greta said. "Finn need chockate chip cookie!"

"He does, or you do?" Morgan asked as she tickled the sweet little girl. Greta laughed, causing Finn to laugh.

Nick smiled at his friends - his and Finn's family. He smiled at Jackson. "This was a great idea, big guy. I love this more than you'll ever know."

Jackson smiled at his favorite uncle. "You're welcome. And we love you and Finn."

"Yes, we do," Greg said.

Scruffy came over and happily ate some of Jackson's chicken sandwich. Finn and Greta laughed happily as the dog stood on her hind legs and jumped.

Even though Julie wasn't there, Nick could feel her with him and Finn and their extended family. It was a wonderful way to spend Mother's Day.

 **The End**


End file.
